


Faithfully

by Felurian1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, Song: Faithfully, True Love, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian1/pseuds/Felurian1
Summary: Dean reaches out to Cas and when the angel takes his hand, he pulls Cas up and into his arms to dance with him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	Faithfully

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Faithfully by Journey https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rj__jhmPMgI

Sometimes, just occasionally, they get days like these. Days where there is no case, no monster to worry about - days where Sam and Jack are off learning to swim or whatever it is they do together, and Dean and Cas can have their time.

They’re sitting quietly in the library, Cas researching some new breed of vampire while Dean cleans his gun, the radio playing classic rock behind them. There’s something hypnotic about watching Dean work, the way his hands move and his eyes focus like there’s nothing but him and the weapon in the whole world.

It makes Cas a little jealous, so he talks - just idle chatter about places he’s been, or the things he saw, in the before times. Before Dean, that is.

Cas is about halfway through an explanation of why parrots can talk - a sidebet between Lucifer and Gabriel back in the day - when he sees Dean start to smile.

“Dean?”

Dean doesn’t reply, just waves a finger at the radio, and Cas registers the start of a new song. The opening chords play, and then a mans voice starts to sing.

_Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You’re on my mind_

Dean’s murmuring the words as he stands, and then Cas feels his heart lurch as Dean holds out his hand.

“I’ve always wanted to do this”, he says softly.

Cas tries to stop himself but he can’t resist. He’d do anything to keep that quiet half-smile on Dean’s face right now, so he lets himself be drawn to his feet. Dean pulls him into his arms, and starts swaying them around the room in time with the music.

_Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sendin' all my love  
Along the wire_

The words don’t make much sense - what wire is the man sending love along anyway? - and Cas is about to ask when he treads on Dean’s toe. Dean winces but he doesn’t stop, just takes Cas’s hands and places them firmly on his shoulders.

“Dean, I don’t…”, Cas tries to apologise, but Dean hushes him, still moving gently to the music, Cas held safe in his arms.

_They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family_

“Right down the line, it’s been you and me”, Dean breathes the next line into Cas’s ear, and suddenly he gets it, why humans like to dance so close like this. Its like a ripple of electricity through his body.

_And lovin' a music man_   
_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_   
_Oh boy you stand by me_

It doesn’t matter that Cas doesn’t know how to move like this, Dean is doing it for both of them. The room rotates and Cas closes his eyes, trusting Dean to lead him, and it feels so good that for a moment he forgets to breathe.

_I’m forever yours_

“Faithfully”

The word vibrates on Cas’s lips a moment before he feels the sweet brush of Dean’s mouth on his, his hand tipping Cas’s face up to meet him as they sway. Dean’s kiss is like a promise and a question all at once, and Castiel answers it.

He manifests his wings, and their black warmth wraps around Dean, keeping him close while the song plays on and they lose themselves in each other.

As the final notes ring out, Cas presses his face into Dean’s chest and lets his Grace touch Dean. Because the song is right - he is forever Dean’s, faithfully.

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/160614.html?thread=47842918#t47842918
> 
> If you liked this, please comment!


End file.
